Wouldn't Change A Thing ONESHOT!
by Lifeswhatyoumakeit101
Summary: Okay so i was just listening to this song and well i was thinking of how if it was Miley and Nick and what they would do if you get what i mean and i came up with this. I know im crap at summaries haha but please go check it out.. Niley Of Course


**So hey guys :) I just made a new one shot, I really like the new camp rock song and I was reading some Niley stuff and wanted them to get back together and well obviously I don't think that can happen any day soon but I can make believe right? Haha so I just thought I'd do this one shot explaining their fake relationship. It's really rubbish I know but I wanted you to see the lyrics and then why Niley are similar. If you don't understand it PM me and Ill let you know what I meant :D haha. And you know what I mean by fake right? Haha anyways here it is =D **

They dated for two years and they had a pretty weird relationship, they would fight then make up, laugh and cry but still love each other no matter what. So would you like to see the inside of the relationship? Well your wish is my command…

**It's like he doesn't hear a word I say**

**His mind is somewhere far away**

**And I don't know how to get there**

"Nick, Nick? Are you even listening to me?" Huffed Miley angrily

"Huh, what? Oh Miley, yeah" Nick said looking up finally paying attention

"You never listen to a word I say!" exclaimed Miley getting up and walking away.

**It's like - He's way too serious**

**All she wants is to chill out - He's always in a rush**

**Makes me wanna pull all my - And interruptive**

**Hair out**

**(*) Like she/he doesn't even care**

"Why are you always so serious?"

"Because I'm just like that, if you cant accept that then maybe we should just give up" He exclaimed frustrated

"See your being all serious, I'm asking you to loosen up a bit and chill out!" she retorted not holding back a single emotion

"Maybe I don't want to chill out" he said getting very close to her face scaring her then moving away and walking out.

"He doesn't even care" she sighed and wiped the tears that fell out after he left

"She doesn't even care!" he said kicking the door shut

**You - Me**

**We're face to face**

**But we don't see eye to eye**

"Nick I don't think you understand…" she said looking up at him

"No you right, I really don't think I do understand" he said

"I'm sorry baby" she said

"No, no I'm sorry" he said getting up

"Please stay" she said just above a whisper with tears falling down

"Don't cry Mi, I'll stay, I'll always stay" he said wiping away her tears and leaning in to kiss her. (GET IT? ITS SOME OF THE LYRICS FROM MILEY'S SONG STAY! HAHA)

**Like Fire and Rain - Fire And Rain**

**You can drive me insane - You can drive me insane**

*** But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

"Oh my god, you can make me so mad sometimes Nicky, im so glad that's over and I love you" smiled Miley sitting in his lap

"You Mi, drive me insane but I'm still here coz I feel the same way" he chuckled earning a small slap on the arm from Miley

**We're Venus and Mars - We're Venus and Mars**

**We're Like Different Stars - Like different stars**

*** But you're the harmony to every song I sing**

**And I Wouldn't Change A Thing**

"You know Mi, we fight, we make up, you make me mad, I make you lose it but the thing is, that makes us, us and I really wouldn't change a single thing" he smiled holding her tightly and he felt her smile against his chest.

**She's always trying to save the day**

**Just wanna let my music play**

**She's all or nothing**

**But my feelings never change**

"Nick, oh my god here let me help you" said Miley rushing over to him trying to help him

"Mi, I just told you, I'M FINE! Now go" he said angrily

"Oh, okay then, sorry for trying to help my boyfriend when he's hurt" she said hurt and anger washing through her

As she walked away Nick sighed heavily, regretting what he said.

**Why - I try to read her mind**

**Does he try to read my mind?**

**I try to pick and psychoanalyze - She tries to pick a fight to get attention**

*** That's what all of my friends say**

"What?" Miley said

"Why are you giving me that look?" said Nick in the exact same tone (anger)

"What do you mean? That look means nothing!" sighed Miley putting a hand through her hair

"I know that look" cried Nick getting angrier

"Stop pretending you can see through me!" Miley shouted at him

"But I can, you stupid girl, I can see through you, you're my girlfriend for gods sake, your just doing this coz you want a fight and I know it, but your not getting one so later!" he yelled in her face walking away once again

**You - Me**

**We're face to face**

*** But we don't see eye to eye**

"You just don't understand" sighed Nick getting up

**Like Fire and Rain - Fire And Rain**

**You can drive me insane - You can drive me insane**

*** But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

"UGH!" yelled Miley running a hand through her perfect curls

**We're Venus and Mars - We're Venus and Mars**

**We're Like Different Stars - Like different stars**

*** But you're the harmony to every song I sing**

*** And I Wouldn't Change A Thing**

"I wouldn't change anything baby" Miley smiled

"I love you" Nick said kissing her

"I love you too" she mumbled into the kiss

**When I'm Yes she's No**

**When I hold on, he just let's go**

*** We're perfectly imperfect**

*** But I Wouldn't Change A Thing, No**

"No" said Miley

"Yes" replied Nick sternly

"Oh Nick your perfect" smiled Miley

"No Mi, your perfect" said Nick kissing her

**Like Fire and Rain - Fire And Rain**

**You can drive me insane - You can drive me insane**

*** But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

**We're Venus and Mars - We're Venus and Mars**

**We're Like Different Stars - Like different stars**

*** But you're the harmony to every song I sing**

*** And I wouldn't change a thing**

*** But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

**Yeah, the end I know it was crap at first I thought I thought of a story but then realised hang on this really isn't gunna work haha but id appreciate some reviews. :) much love duudes xxx**


End file.
